


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by pleasuringlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasuringlouis/pseuds/pleasuringlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry proposes to Louis on his birthday underneath the stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: So... can u write about Louis' birthday party? um .. Harry proposing to Lou? I need it omg *wedding feels*  
> Here you goooo :)

Harry had been planning this day very carefully ever since the beginning of October. It was a surprise birthday party for his boyfriend, and he’d been sure to make sure that both of their ‘girlfriends’ wouldn’t get in the way of it. The place that he’d rented was actually mostly used for weddings, and he supposed that that was where the idea had hit him. They’d been together for over two years by this point, and Harry was 110% sure that he wanted – no, needed – to spend the rest of his life with Louis. He was intrigued with the prospect of actually putting that plan into action, but when his boyfriend had wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close to his chest one evening after a long day with Taylor, he was sure that he would be able to do it. Harry had called his mum up – along with Louis’, to get her blessings – and they had immediately put the plans into action. He’d been fretting over what ring to buy, what food to get, and what sort of outfit he should wear. Because this wasn’t going to be any ordinary birthday party. Oh no, definitely not. Harry was going to propose to his boyfriend of two years and 4 months and 7 days.

Not that he was counting or anything.

Fiddling around with the ring box that was in his loose, grey trousers, Harry sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and rocked back and forth on his heels. He’d been very careful to rent the entire place out and make sure that everything was exclusive. Only their families and close friends had been invited – to be sure that this story wasn’t leaked to the press because that would make for an interesting cover story. The music was soft, mingling along with the quiet murmurs and chitter-chatter of all the people. However, he hadn’t spotted the only man he was really interested in since they’d arrived and he was swamped with his family members. He stretched himself up onto his tippy toes, trying to peer over the people and searching for Louis.

“Looking for someone, sweetcheeks?”

Harry whipped his head around, falling back onto the balls of his feet at the sound of the older boy’s voice. Immediately, his pink, sinful lips curled their way up into a crooked grin that revealed his dimples on both sides of his cheeks.

“Hi.” He whispered, inching himself forwards to hooks both his arms around the smaller boy’s waist – nuzzling into the crook of Louis’ neck, “Where have you been?” Harry asked curiously as he felt arms slink themselves around his neck.

“Here. There. Everywhere.” Louis responded, chuckled and turning to the side to kiss at his cheek, “Thank you. For everything. You’re seriously the best boyfriend ever.” He smiled tenderly, pulling his upper torso back a few inches so that their eyes could connect.

Harry sucked in a deep breath, forcing a smile and feeling his insides all twist with nervous butterflies. Fuckfuckfuck, he couldn’t do this. Nope, maybe he should just return the ring and pretend–

“Harry?” Louis asked worriedly, lifting a hand to brush some of the boy’s curls away from his face, “Are you okay?”

Nodding his head, he swallowed thickly and reached up with one of his hands to curl their fingers together like he had many times before, “Yeah, just… follow me.” Harry suggested, tugging on their intertwined hands and dispersing from the crowd. Passing Liam, Niall, and Zayn along the way – they all gave Harry knowing looks and encouraging smiles. They were the best mates anyone could ever ask for, Harry thought to himself.

He pulled Louis through the back doors that immediately opened up into a brick pathway. Along either side of it, there were frosted flowerbeds that were mostly just weeds and grass because of the winter, but it was beautiful all the same. At the end of the path, there was a large white gate that was stretched a few meters up and arched over the actual metal gate. Vines lined along the wooden posts, adding a nice touch of green into the mixture of dull colours.

“Harry, it’s freezing out here. What are you doing?” Louis questioned, huddling closer to his boyfriend and crowding against his back in an effort to make himself warm.

“Sorry, love. We’ll get back inside in a few minutes. I just… you know how much I love you, right?” Harry asked, turning around once they were standing just underneath the arch. Louis peered up into those sparkling, forest-green eyes – his face illuminated with the silver moonlight and seemingly making him a hundred times more beautiful than before.

“Yes…” He trailed off, unsure about where this was going and clutching at Harry’s hand tightly as if to reinforce his words.

“And I love you too. I hate the shit we’re being put through, and I know that you do too, but you’re still here for me no matter what and I’m here for you too. I tell you this every time we’re alone, so I won’t blabber on about shit you already know, but I just want you to realize that you have no idea how happy you make me. Even in this type of situation, you still manage to put a smile on my face no matter what. I love you, Louis, and I want…” Harry trailed off, sucking in a deep breath and carefully descending down onto one knee. Pulling the velvety, navy-blue ring box out of his pocket, he presented the maroon-black band towards his boyfriend, “And I want you to marry me.” He finished, swallowing thickly.

Louis could have sworn that his heart stopped for at least 10 seconds, before rapidly increasing until it was at an almost-inhuman speed, “H-Haz–“ He choked out, lifting a hand that wasn’t clutching Harry’s and slapping it over his mouth. He sort of felt like a girl right now, but he was just so unbelievably happy. So he fell down to his knees as well, practically tackling the younger boy into a hug and pressing their lips together feverishly with ecstatic tears streaking down his sun-kissed face, “Holy fuck. Yes, yes, yes. Yes, I’ll marry you, Harry.” Louis mumbled from around his mouth, shaking his head in disbelief once he’d managed to break their lips away from each other.

“Oh, thank god. I thought you were going to lecture me about how we’re too young.” Harry laughed, a little breathless from the kiss, and reached up to cup Louis’ face in his over-sized hand, “I love you, Louis Tomlinson.”

“I love you too, Harry. I truly, madly, deeply do.” He grinned widely, a mischievous glint flickering in his cerulean-blue eyes.

“Cheeky bastard, you are.” Harry cackled, shaking his head and wondering how on earth he was able to end up so lucky.


End file.
